Love Me, Fool Me
by Honey Eyed Doll
Summary: Aquel amor los consumía, los desagarraba por dentro. Uno, prisionero, era condenado a ser sólo el juguete del hombre que amaba. El otro consumido por su deseo encerraba a su amado en una jaula, teniendo su cuerpo pero nunca su corazón. SasuNaru


Buenas, buenas. Aquí vengo con un pequeño one shoot que me estaba comiendo la cabeza. Para los interesados tengo tremendo bloqueo con Tentaciones Dulces, pero estoy luchando.

**impotante para la historia: la letra en cursiva es la perspectiva de Sasuke, lo otro la de Naruto.**

Ninguno es mio, son de una persona que se niega a que se reencuentren

* * *

**Love me, Fool me:**

Cuando abrió los ojos la pesadez de su cuerpo lo sorprendió, incluso si no era la primera vez que se despertaba así. Se incorporó con lentitud y tomó la yukata de delicada seda y bordados en oro del piso y se la colocó encima, sin acomodarla demasiado. Hacía un tiempo que no se peleaba por los carísimos trajes que le traían para vestir, la opción de quedarse desnudo para no usarlos no le había funcionado muy bien.

Naruto se lavó la cara con agua fría, seguramente Sasuke se despertaría en pocos minutos.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Aún no se rendía, el trato de Sasuke con él todavía no lo había derrotado. Siempre era bañado en atenciones…lleno de las más exquisitas comidas y ropas, todo a su disposición, pero aquello que verdaderamente quería no lo podía tener. Tal vez Sasuke tuviera su cuerpo, pero él no tenía nada. Sólo la sucia compensación de ser su amante, su juguete.

Entró en la habitación y se paró frente al espejo, tratando de acomodar la ropa que resbalaba por sus hombros.

_Tan rápido llegó que su reflejo casi no se vislumbró en el espejo. Su agilidad era otra de las muchas habilidades que lo caracterizaban y lo hacían conservar su elevado puesto con honor. Rodeó con sus brazos la cadera del rubio precioso con el que compartía las noches desde hace tiempo. Mordió la parte desvestida de su hombro como todo buen día._

-¿No tenés nada que hacer?-Naruto lo miró por el espejo-Pensé que los mafiosos estaban muy ocupados, pero vos siempre parecés estar acá-sus ojos brillaban, él no iba a dejar que ser tratado así termine con su energía, con sus ganas de vivir.

_No iba a responderle tamaña ridiculez. El usuratonkachi nunca entendía nada. Le devolvió la mirada por el espejo mientras metía su amplia mano entre sus ropas, acariciando su pecho._

_-Qué milagro que estés despierto, dormilón._

-No podía seguir durmiendo, siempre me cuesta después de que pasás la noche acá-el tono en la voz del rubio jamás revelaba cómo se pesaba las noches rogando que eso terminara, el no tener que estar tan cerca de Sasuke…eso sólo lo hacía amarlo más y a la vez odiarlo por obligarlo a estar tan cerca, siempre deseando, soñando con lo que no era suyo.

_-¿Así que te dejo tan agotado después de hacerlo que ni dormir podés?-una fría risita se escapó de entre sus labios._

-O mejor dicho asqueado-escupió las palabras con bronca, no soportaba esa risa fría a todo lo que decía o hacía, a sus sentimientos.

_-Mmm… no parecías muy asqueado anoche cuando gemías desesperado y rogabas por más-las palabras de Naruto le habían dolido, y ni siquiera él sabía bien por qué. Estaba seguro de que realmente no lo asqueaba ni un poquito…pero el hecho de que lo dijera, de que quisiera ocultar el deseo que sentía lo hacía saberse todavía más odiado y despreciado por la única persona que realmente le importaba_.

-Por eso el asco es también conmigo-se dio vuelta para clavar sus ojos, que parecían dos brasas ardientes, en los del otro-Odio a este cuerpo que cede a vos.

_-Otra cosa en la que diferimos-besó aquellos deliciosos labios, pegándolo contra el espejo, haciendo que todo su esbelto cuerpo estuviera en completo contacto con el cuerpecito de Naruto._

El placer lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies, pero aún así mantuvo sus ojos azules fríos y clavados en los de Sasuke-Claro, vos lo ÚNICO que sentís es deseo, no sabés de nada más.

_El enojo por la ignorancia de aquellos sentimientos que tanto lo atormentaban y lo perseguían pero a la vez lo hacían sentir puramente feliz por primera vez en su oscura vida lo cubriópor completo. Repentinamente se separó de Naruto con un rápido y forzado rechazo y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus ropas. Clavó su mirada azabache bien profundo en esas azules perlas-No hables sin saber, dobe._

-No creo que halla alguien que lo sepa más que yo-corrió la tela y dejó que la parte superior de su cuerpo estuviera al descubierto, mostrando una gama de marcas y pasionales heridas de diversa antigüedad-¿Acaso no es mi cuerpo testigo?

_-Es testigo de que siento deseo- ¿Cuándo este idiota iba a entender que muy en contra de su voluntad el deseo no era lo único que sentía cuando evocaba la imagen de aquel insolente joven?_

-Y del nada más, también-bruscamente se vistió del todo y le dio la espalda.

_-Como si vos sintieras algo más por mí que odio y mero deseo infantil._

Naruto aferró desesperadamente la tela de su ropa…no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sino él notaria el amor en ellos y ya no tendría manera de escapar de esa tan placentera tortura-Yo no estoy acá por mi propia voluntad.

_-Y el cielo es azul-se vistió rápidamente-Me voy-imitó sarcásticamente su vocecita-Los mafiosos somos gente muuuy ocupada.-salió de la habitación._

Apenas salió el otro de la habitación, le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, con tanta desesperación y violencia que su mano comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Sin contentarse con ese dolor, también le pegó al espejo, que se resquebrajó y cuyos pedazos cayeron al suelo.

El dolor que invadió su mano lo distrajo del dolor de su corazón…pero su pecho aún dolía. Se sentó junto a todo el vidrio...había arruinado la ropa que le había dado Sasuke, pensó estúpidamente.

_Unos rápidos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo. Sasuke entró en la habitación y al ver la escena miró a Naruto a los ojos, y en su mirada se pudo ver una sincera y desesperada preocupación y una frágil debilidad al ver a aquel indefenso ser que tanto amaba en ese estado. Corrió hasta él y tomó sus heridas entre sus manos con una dulzura y delicadeza extremas, nuevas en él-Naruto…¿Qué te pasó?-su voz tembló levemente y su tono se tiñó de una evidente ternura, extraña y fuera de lugar en la fría e imponente personalidad del morocho._

Naruto apretó su puño herido, haciendo al dolor más punzante e insoportable. Si se concentraba en el dolor físico no tendría por qué notar aquella dulzura que lo envenenaba por dentro, que le daba esperanzas cada día para después volver a tener que resignarse con las migajas de una lujuria mal disimulada.

_Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo alzó. Con muchísimo cuidado lo llevó hasta el baño, donde empezó a limpiar sus heridas y besarlas, casi inconsciente de lo que hacía, siguiendo a sus sentimientos e ignorando a su usualmente reinante razón._

El cuerpo de Naruto tembló y se estremeció entre las caricias de los labios de Sasuke. Éstos momentos eran los que más odiaba y, sin embargo, vivía para ver un poco de esa ternura que le era vedada a un juguete como él. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y se maldijo mil veces. Hacía seis meses que no lloraba.

_Al verlo llorar todas sus defensas flaquearon y la tristeza lo invadió. Por primera vez desde que se conocían Naruto pudo ver como su rostro adoptaba una expresión de extremo dolor, culpa, preocupación, odio hacia sí mismo…debilidad por él, frente a sus lágrimas. _

_-N-no llores…-secó sus heridas que ya no sangraban y se veían claramente mejor-ya pasó…_

Sin poder contenerse, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, se lanzó a sus brazos desesperadamente, llorando con desgarrador dolor, lastimando su garganta por gritar y aferrando el cuerpo de Sasuke con un profundo miedo.

_Lo rodeó con ternura entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole ayuda, calor, protección…cariño. Cosas que nunca antes había expresado pero siempre había sentido._

-S-sasuke-lo llamaba entre el descontrolado llanto, casi gritando.

_-Naruto-besó su frente-no llores, por favor._

El comentario desató más violencia y lo empezó a tirar de la camisa…cuando lo miraba así se ilusionaba, se creía importante para él y eso sólo se lo podía permitir muy de vez en cuando, porque cuando el encanto se rompía el dolor era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

_Suspiró y se limitó a llenarlo de alentadoras caricias y consoladores besos. Entendía que necesitaba desahogarse…por su culpa._

Naruto levantó su carita llorosa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos…y como siempre no existió nada más que esa hermosa mirada. Lentamente, casi como en un sueño, acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke. Cuando finalmente hicieron contacto comenzó a moverlos con locura contra los de el otro, sus manos en la camisa que intentaban sacar.

_Le correspondió el beso, con un amor y una dulzura envolventes que nunca había expresado antes en sus besos. Sentía cómo con ese beso se limpiaban todas las impurezas de su pecho y la alegría lo inundaba…pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Por eso quiso hacerlo eterno, aferrando a Naruto con fuerza contra sí, sin dejarlo alejarse nunca más._

Mientras tanto, las manos de Naruto habían logrado sacar la camisa y, sin darse descanso, comenzaron a recorrer su pecho en caricias apasionadas.

_Sus manos rozaron todas las heridas de pasión que cubrían el pecho y la espalda de Naruto._

-S-sasuke-rogó agitado, aún con la carita compungida-¿Me tomarías?

_Ahí mismo se despojó de sus ropas recién puestas y arrancó la yukata de Naruto, rompiéndola del todo. No dejó de besarlo._

Como pudo, se separó de esos labios que eran su miel, su veneno, su paraíso y perdición-¡N-no!-susurró-A-así no.

_Normalmente lo hubiera ignorado por completo y hubiera cedido a su deseo, importándole poco y nada los caprichos de Naruto. Pero esta vez era diferente. Dejó de acariciarlo y lo liberó de sus brazos, mirándolo interrogante._

-Sólo por hoy, y juro que nunca más vuelvo a mencionar una cosa así, sé que no es tu estilo y sé que no te importa pero…-tímido-¿No podrías llevarme a la cama? Y…ser dulce…lento…como si de verdad me quisieras.

_Asintió y fueron a la cama. Al llegar comenzó a besarlo con menos desesperación, con una intención cariñosa y llena de ternura. De esta forma hicieron el amor, y en el momento culminante susurró en su oído de manera que sólo él lo oyera-De verdad te quiero, Naruto._

Naruto cayó agotado contra el colchón, pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su cara, haciéndole brillar con la luz del día sobre su cuerpo moreno desnudo-Arigatou, Sasuke. Nunca lo voy a olvidar…-sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero la sonrisa se resistía a abandonar sus labios-Fue una mentira maravillosa-finalmente cayó dormido, aún abrazándolo.

_-Usuratonkachi-susurró-no fue ninguna mentira-una lágrima solitaria rodaba ahora por su inmaculada mejilla mientras observaba al ser que más amaba dormir en su cama con inmensa hermosura._


End file.
